1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for catching bugs and insects and, more specifically, to a device for reaching and catching bugs and insects crawling on floors, walls and ceilings allowing the user to easily reach the bugs and/or insects and eliminating any mess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of devices for catching bugs and/or insects have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,239,703; 3,449,856; 4,052,811 and 4,914,855 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.